Paean of Light and the Ocean
Paean of Light and the Ocean (光と海の讃歌 Hikari to Umi no Sanka) is a 2015 song by Growth. Overview The first song from Growth's second album, ALIVE Side:G Vol.2. The song is also featured on TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for Tasogare、 Yukata Melodia & HAPPY 6 BIRTHDAY. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * |-|Kanji= aestas mare 蒼く染めて ventus lenis ざわめき合う vastitas ire くじけそうな perfectus nihil 闇を渡って 繰り返した 迷い 過ち 越えて 俯いた顔を上げて 歌おう xeno via 踏み出した海の彼方 集めた光を束ねたら sol ala 未知なる この世界が 静寂を奪って突き動かすだろう 僕らを libertas mare なびく旗を 天に掲げ 使命を纏う stella vinculum 結ぶテトラ 約束された誓いの糸を すれ違う 時の悪戯 越えて 砕けそうな想い 心で語ろう xeno via 誰にも止められない 自由の羽根を広げたら sol ala 身体に光浴びて 追い風熱く揺り動かすだろう 僕らを 星降る水辺 手を合わせて 確かめた絆 昇り行く人の遺志も背負い ここで歌おう xeno via 踏み出した海の彼方 集めた光を束ねたら sol ala 未知なるこの世界が 静寂を奪って動き始める xeno via 誰にも止められない 自由の羽根を広げたら sol ala 身体に光浴びて 追い風熱く揺り動かすだろう 僕らを 光を導いて Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|Romaji= aestas mare aoku somete ventus lenis zawamekiau vastitas ire kujike sou na perfectus nihil yami wo watatte Kurikaeshita mayoi ayamachi koete Utsumuita kao wo agete utaou xeno via fumidashita umi no kanata Atsumeta hikari wo tabanetara sol ala michi naru kono sekai ga Seijaku wo ubatte tsuki ugokasu darou bokura wo libertas mare na biku hata wo Ten ni kakage shimei wo matou stella vinculum musubu tetora Yakusoku sareta chikai no ito wo Surechigau toki no itazura koete Kudake sou na omoi kokoro de katarou xeno via dare ni mo tomerarenai Jiyuu no hane wo hirogetara sol ala karada ni hikari abite Oikaze atsuku yuriugokasu darou bokura wo Hoshi furu mizube te wo awasete tashikameta kizuna Nobori yuku hito no ishi mo seoi koko de utaou xeno via fumidashita umi no kanata Atsumeta hikari wo tabanetara sol ala michi naru kono sekai ga Seijaku wo ubatte ugoki hajimeru xeno via dare ni mo tomerarenai Jiyuu no hane wo hirogetara sol ala karada ni hikari abite Oikaze atsuku yuriugokasu darou bokura wo Hikari wo michibiite Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|English= aestas mare (summer sea) dyed blue ventus lenis (smooth wind) becoming noisy vastitas ire (continue wasting) if it’s broken perfectus nihil (nothing is perfect) across the darkness Repeating doubt, errors, over and over Don’t look down, raise your face and sing xeno via (a foreign way) step forward in the direction of the sea Collect the light together sol ala (sun’s wings) if this world does not know Then we will stir up this silence, won’t we? libertas mare (freedom of the sea) waving a flag Carrying our message, send it to the skies stella vinculum (star bonds) linked together With the string we made a promise on Passing each other is a trick beyond time Broken feelings spoken through the heart xeno via (a foreign way) nobody can stop it Spreading feathers of freedom sol ala (star bonds) bathe their bodies in light Then our hot tailwinds will move, won’t they? Stars fall down on the waterside, the bonds are confirmed with my own hands We sing to help the dying wish people carry while they ascend xeno via (a foreign way) step forward in the direction of the sea Collect the light together sol ala (sun’s wings) if this world does not know Let’s get rid of the silence and start moving xeno via (a foreign way) nobody can stop it Spreading feathers of freedom sol ala (star bonds) bathe their bodies in light Then our hot tailwinds will move, won’t they? The light will guide us English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. References Trivia * The English name of the song was revealed on the back cover of the booklet for the ALIVE Side:G Vol.2 album. Category:Songs Category:Growth songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs